


Here by Your Side…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Here by Your Side, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s feelings about reconnecting with Brian, learning to trust again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here by Your Side…

Title: Here by Your Side…  
Story Type: Could be canon.  
Word Count: 75  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 52 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Justin’s feelings about reconnecting with Brian, learning to trust again…

**Here by Your Side…**

I never feel safer than when I’m lying here by your side, held in your arms, locked in a kiss. I never want this moment to end. The love and passion we feel for each knows no bounds. You’ve reawakened something in me, making me feel whole again.

I wish the world could stand still, and our connection to never be broken. I don’t know where I stop and you start, it’s like we’re one.

The End…


End file.
